Project Partners AU Finchel
by MoncheleFan
Summary: Finn and Rachel both work in the same office/business, and they hate each other. Finn and Rachel get assigned to work together on a project by the their boss Will Schuester. It doesn't start off good, but they end up hooking up. Rachel tries to act like nothing happened but Finn won't give up.
1. Chapter 1

"**Project Partners"**

**AU Finchel**

I decided to write another one of these Finchel Prompts. I promise I won't stop my other one I have going, but I read this one and it got my creative muse excited. I also changed the prompt a bit, I thought it would be better that Rachel barely got any praise..if any, just to make it more fun.

'Finn and Rachel both work in the same office/business, and they hate each other. Finn can't stand Rachel because she's so uptight and Rachel dislikes Finn because he barely tries and yet still gets just as much praise and attention as Rachel. Plus Finn hits on/hooks up with a lot of women in the office. He always tries to get Rachel's attention but she refuses to give in. Rachel never admits that she thinks Finn is incredibly sexy and that she likes all the things Finn says about her body and the tight skirts she wears.

Finn and Rachel get assigned to work together on a project by the their boss Will Schuester. It doesn't start off good, but they end up hooking up. Rachel tries to act like nothing happened but Finn won't give up'

Rating: M…definitely M

Disclaimer: Unfortunately *tsk* I don't own any of the characters, this is all for fun and all fictional.

**Chapter 1**

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Rachel retorted to her best friend. It was like Tina wasn't helpful in these situations, but she was just laughing as she was trying to tell her what happened. "This isn't funny Tina…I hate him…I hate him soo much."

"Hon, are you really that upset over a stupid guy?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, she knew her friend really didn't understand it, because Tina had always thought Finn was super hot, but she didn't understand why she was complaining as much as she was.

She had worked with Finn for over a year, and he was as lazy as they got. She on the other hand worked her ass off for everything, it pissed her off beyond anything when her boss Will decided to always give him the recognition. Plus he was a slut, everyone in the office knew it…hell he slept with like half of the staff. It really got under her skin, she was a perfectionist.

She groaned as she took a sip of her already stale cold coffee.

"Look Rach, I guess I just think maybe you should cut him a bit of slack, I mean you work with him and all…isn't it just best to get along?"

She stood up, making sure to press her skirt down and looking once more at her friend. "Tina…you don't get it…." She then turned on her heel and left her friend staring at her a little confused.

0o0

"Berry, get your ass in here…"

Rachel scoffed as she made her way over to Will.

"Here is the paper you turned in….definitely not up to par…"

Rachel just eyed him and wanted to physically strangle him. She worked so hard, but he never gave her any of the same praise he did with Finn's or any of the other guys. She knew it was a sexist thing, but she could never ever bring that up.

"Why?" She asked intrigued by his answer, even though she knew was going to be a load of crap.

"I didn't like the way you put yourself in there..it needs to be less…um what's the word I'm looking for…?"

"Personal…."

They both turned towards the door, Finn was standing with an apple in hand and smirking at the two.

"Ex-cuse me? My article is not personal…I put what I felt into it,….excuse me for actually taking the time to work as hard as I could on a subject I really am into."

Will apparently found this very entertaining as he sat down, put his feet up on his desk, and crossed his arms…all with a smirk on his face.

Finn loved watching Rachel get all hot and bothered when he pissed her off. She was definitely very attractive, and he had tried…unsuccessfully to hook up with her. He just couldn't stand how uptight and self-absorbed she was. He knew she was jealous of his relationship with Will, and the fact that he was always showered with gifts….while she just got pretty much criticism thrown her way. And not the good kind either.

"Rachel…you don't pour the truth into your work…you just pour what 'you' think needs to be on there…not everyone thinks like you do…"

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Berry, you should learn from Hudson…now scoot, I need to get back to work, something you should be doing…" He said this last part, directing it towards Rachel, who gave him the 'are you serious' look.

Rachel followed Finn out, and scoffed as he just smirked at her.

"Oh come on…don't be in such a huffy mood…loosen up a bit." He said walking along her as she still had her arms crossed. "Oh well hello there Susan…" He said winking at her and playfully making a gross gesture with his hands, which Susan apparently found so adorable and giggled uncontrollably as she walked away.

"Oh god...do girls actually fall for you?"

"What you don't like my charms?"

She just pursed her lips and continued walking.

"How about I take you out instead and show that short skirt a good time…it could definitely use it…"

She made a grossed out face and shook her head "You are a pig…and never would I EVER go out with a sexist, incompetent, jerk like yourself."

He just kept grinning "You forgot charming pig…."

She just scoffed as she walked away to her desk, he just kept watching her walk. He liked when she stormed off, he usually took this time to watch her and stare at her perfect body. He wasn't sure if the reason he thought she was so hot was because she was probably one of the only woman who didn't pay attention to him. But her looks helped a lot too. Rachel was one of those true beauties…but he would never admit that to her.

She sat down, and opened her notepad out. She had her deadline, and it was approaching fast…but everything from Finn's annoying self, to Will's obnoxious grin was making her not be able to concentrate.

"Need help?"

She wanted to literally scream when she heard his voice. 2 hours had passed and she had barely gotten anything done. Now here was Finn standing by her cubicle, seriously pushing all of the wrong buttons.

"Not from you…what do you want?"

He chuckled at how annoyed she was.

"You're so hot when you are moody…I meant what I said before, go out with me….dinner."

She stared at him, and furrowed her brow, she knew all he wanted was to get in her pants…and she was definitely not that type of girl. Plus the fact that he was such a slut, well it was definitely not something she wanted to be subjected to.

"Uh yeah and I meant it when I said no…or has your vocabulary gotten even smaller?"

He laughed "Ouch…touché. You just seemed really stressed, plus you seem like you could use my help." He said looking over at the paper she had in front of her.

Rachel swiftly shut it in his face, she didn't want him to see that he was kind of right, but she definitely didn't want his help, while she was working hard, he had been joking around with his pals from the mailroom, and flirting with the girl from 2 floors down. She would never understand how he could get so much praise for doing shit.

"I'm not the one not doing my work…"

"Oh admit it Rachel…you are jealous of me….of the fact that Will likes me, and always seems to have just a tiny bit of a problem with you…have you ever stopped to think maybe I'm not the one with the problem? Maybe it's my lack of work ethic that makes him like me more…you always seem to have your nose in the air and seem to think you are better than everyone else…"

She just stared as he shrugged giving her the big ole grin that really irked her so much.

"I'd rather be hated for doing a good job and working my ass off, than being recognized by being lazy and incompetent…"

He just smiled at her. "So I take it as a no that you and that damn sexy skirt won't go out with me?"

She crossed her arms once more and her turn to smirk.

"Wow you actually are smart…"

He shrugged again and stood up straight. He was so tall, and she was already short, but the fact that she was sitting down made her feel like a tiny person next to him.

"Well I guess I'll be seeing Susan then." He said chuckling as he left a pissed off Rachel staring after him. God he got under her skin.

0o0

She had woken up super early the next morning since she barely got anything done the night before. Everything Finn had said was kind of true, she was jealous of him…mostly because Will did seem to admire him, and she was guessing it was mainly because Finn was really good with people….except Rachel.

She had already drank 2 cups of coffee and working on her 3rd when she was called yet again into Will's office.

"So what do you have for me?"

She handed him the little she did get fixed, and noticed that Finn was sitting on the other chair. What the hell was he doing here? God she couldn't escape him.

"What is he doing here?" She asked hoping he would get the hint and leave.

"He is your new partner….for your new project…I'm taking you off the Lesak case and assigning you to a new one…and Finn was gracious enough to offer to help out."

She felt her jaw drop. What the fuck? Were they being serious?

"What? No! I worked so hard for that case Mr. Schuester…that's not fair. You can't jut take me off."

"Uh I think I just did…and I'm your boss…whatever says goes."

She was so infuriated, she couldn't believe this was happening. She looked over to see Finn with his feet propped on the table and that huge stupid smirk that she hated so much on his face.

"No more questions Berry…now you and Finn will work together, and if you don't like it…well I can always find attractive tiny brunettes willing to do a whole lot less….no complaining….now scoot."

He waved his arm for them to leave.

She stormed out and noticed that Finn was following her. She turned to face him, making him almost crash into her.

"What the hell? Did you put him up to this? You knew how much that case meant to me! Why do you hate me so much?" She asked so angry, a few of their co-workers were staring at the heated argument.

"Rachel…weren't you the one saying I needed to work harder…well lets just say I think payback can be very delicious…"

She felt her jaw drop once more as she watched as he winked at her, and stalked off to his desk. There was absolutely no way she was doing this.

**TBC….**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. I was so nervous to start this one, because I don't know if it'll live up to the amazing prompt. But hopefully you do enjoy it, let me know if I should keep going. And again I promise I won't stop my other one. Def will update both of them, if you don't like this one then I can stop writing it. Shall I continue? **


	2. Chapter 2

"**Project Partners"**

**AU Finchel**

I decided to write another one of these Finchel Prompts. I promise I won't stop my other one I have going, but I read this one and it got my creative muse excited. I also changed the prompt a bit, I thought it would be better that Rachel barely got any praise..if any, just to make it more fun.

'Finn and Rachel both work in the same office/business, and they hate each other. Finn can't stand Rachel because she's so uptight and Rachel dislikes Finn because he barely tries and yet still gets just as much praise and attention as Rachel. Plus Finn hits on/hooks up with a lot of women in the office. He always tries to get Rachel's attention but she refuses to give in. Rachel never admits that she thinks Finn is incredibly sexy and that she likes all the things Finn says about her body and the tight skirts she wears.

Finn and Rachel get assigned to work together on a project by the their boss Will Schuester. It doesn't start off good, but they end up hooking up. Rachel tries to act like nothing happened but Finn won't give up'

Rating: M…definitely M

Disclaimer: Unfortunately *tsk* I don't own any of the characters, this is all for fun and all fictional.

**Chapter 2**

She tried so hard to sit still and not roll her eyes every single time he spoke, but every word that came out of Finn's mouth was perverted and so unprofessional. Why did Will have to do this to her? I think it was his mission to torture her with stupid articles, and set her up with crap like this.

He ordered another beer and kept hitting on the waitress. She placed her head in her hands while stifling the urge to tell him he was an arrogant ass.

"Seriously? Can we please get back to work?" She said looking down at the scattered paper on the table.

He just eyed her and shrugged, he couldn't help but wander and look at the legs that she had crossed over the other, they looked so shiny and silky, making him definitely wish he was exploring that.

"What? Can I help it that this story is so boring…who cares about the school system?"

She shook her head "I wouldn't put it past you to say something like that…this is an important story…and your comments just prove to me why I don't and can't work with you…"

He laughed and took a long chug of his beer. "And you are no fun…have something to drink…or something to eat. Come on my treat…"

She shook her head "No…we have to get this done Finn…I know you don't really care about Will yelling at you…because lets face it he won't….but I do. I need to impress him with this story, so he won't put me with you…"

He shrugged "Fine…what do we have so far?"

She pushed the paper in his view. "Just the title? Are you kidding me?" He chuckled and shook his head. "Oh boy…"

He was about to continue an obscene remark when they were interrupted by a sweet voice.

"Rach…hey…" Rachel looked up, to see Tina smiling down at her, hand in hand with her boyfriend.

"Tina…oh wow hey…" Rachel felt herself blush, she didn't want Tina knowing she had a story with the one person she was just whining to her about.

"Hey Finn…" Tina said giving him a huge grin. They had met only once previously at a Christmas function that their job threw, and he had completely flirted with her. Rachel was super angry at Tina for flirting back.

"Hey tin-tin…looking good."

Rachel rolled her eyes, he always managed to make these stupid nicknames and everyone always was gaga over them.

Tina laughed stupidly and her boyfriend just stared a little confused.

"Oh um this is my boyfriend Paul…this is my best friend Rachel, and her co-worker Finn." Tina gave her the 'what is going on' look. Last Tina heard Rachel was bitching about him, so why was she out at a bar with him.

Rachel smiled at Paul "it's great to see you again…."

Finn just nodded. Paul followed suit.

"Well we better get going….we have an early start.." Tina said, she turned around to see Rachel and she put her hands out and did the 'I'll call you' symbol.

Rachel nodded and quickly turned her attention to Finn. "Did you really have to hit on her in front of her boyfriend..what is wrong with you? Are you incapable of using a filter?"

He licked his lips and just stared at her. He couldn't help where his eyes landed, right on her lips. They looked so perky.

"You know when you get pissed your nose crinkles…it's so sexy."

She felt her cheeks flush, feeling a tad embarrassed that her body was having this reaction, especially with someone she despised so much.

She cleared her throat "so where do you think we should go with this story?"

He sighed and started playing with the tip of his beer. "does this story have anything to do with your hot skirts? I mean how tight do you require them to be?" he asked looking down at her legs and then up her body to where her breasts were just waiting for him to cup them.

She groaned and again felt the flush in her cheeks. "What is wrong with you? I'm actually wanting you to concentrate and here you are talking about something as inappropriate as this….this is seriously no use."

She said throwing her pen on the table.

He fell silent and was actually serious when he spoke. "I'm sorry…"

She lifted her head to stare at him as he looked down at his hands. "What?"

"I'm sorry…for being a jerk, it's just…Rachel, you are kind of a prude, and my way of coping with things is to be funny and make stupid jokes."

She lifted an eyebrow and kept watching him. "But why? I mean you do realize they come off as immature and ridiculous right?"

He shrugged "You are probably the only one who sees it like that….and I guess it makes me want to do it more…plus you have to admit this story is kind of lame."

She sighed and for the first time she actually kind of agreed with him, it wasn't the best story, but it was something.

"I guess, but how about you be a little less….you."

He pursed his lips "I can try, but I can't promise anything. I wasn't lying when I said you are sexy by the way…."

She just looked down, but for the first time she had a smile on her face. He had his charms, but she definitely wouldn't let it phase her.

0o0

She groaned into her pillow as she woke up the next morning, she had a headache and felt really not in a mood to go into work today. She felt like she was hung over and she didn't even drink.

She was actually surprised that Finn had tried to pay attention to some of the stuff she was saying, but finally called it quits when he again started on his little crusade of hitting on almost all the women in the bar.

They didn't really get much done, and when she arrived at work, she was again called instantly into Will's office.

"Berry…what do you and Finn have going? And don't give me any of that whiney crap, about you not wanting to work with him…"

She held the urge to say something really bitchy to him, because she honestly didn't feel like she had the energy to do it. She hadn't had her cup of coffee yet, and was on very little sleep.

She handed him the little bit that they got done, and she knew it was crap, and he was definitely going to reprimand her for it.

What he said shocked her "This is a great start. Definitely improving Berry…now scoot…." He said handing her back the paper.

She left so confused and speechless, and a little annoyed. This was even less than she had on her last paper, and it wasn't even her best work, yet here he was saying it was a great start….all because of Finn. But she looked down at the paper, and decided instead of being angry for it, she was going to have a better attitude. I mean Will was finally telling her good things…so maybe Finn wasn't useless after all.

She walked over to where he was sitting with his feet propped on his desk, and laughing at something Jennifer the room aide said.

She pushed his feet off the desk, making him hit his feet on the ground pretty hard, making Jennifer look at her a bit shocked. Rachel just sat down and folder her arms.

Finn didn't seem angry she just did that, he just stared at her grinning, and checking her out.

Jennifer huffed and left when Finn didn't pay anymore attention to her.

"So guess Will is liking where we are headed with this…I decided maybe you are a keeper in this story…." She put her hand up to stop him from making a stupid joke or comment "Uh, before you get all excited that I am actually praising you….I want you to remember…you need me too…so please treat me with a bit of respect"

He just grinned at her. "I think I can handle that…I can't promise the flirting will stop though…."

She just shrugged and turned to walk away. "Meet me at my place at 6….and don't be late." She said handing him the piece of paper with her address on it.

"You are so hot when you walk like that…" he shouted loudly, making a few people's heads turn to stare as Rachel continued walking hoping no one caught her embarrassed expression. And a few other people chuckled.

Was she really going to have Finn over her place? This was going to be the stupidest thing she could possibly do.

**TBC….**

**A/N: You guys rock! Already a few comments and favorites/alerts going up. This makes me so happy. I am so excited you guys are enjoying my writing and my fics. They always scare me to do them because I'm always terrified no one will enjoy it, and then you all make me so happy that I actually did it. So thank you again!**


	3. Chapter 3

"**Project Partners"**

**AU Finchel**

I decided to write another one of these Finchel Prompts. I promise I won't stop my other one I have going, but I read this one and it got my creative muse excited. I also changed the prompt a bit, I thought it would be better that Rachel barely got any praise..if any, just to make it more fun.

'Finn and Rachel both work in the same office/business, and they hate each other. Finn can't stand Rachel because she's so uptight and Rachel dislikes Finn because he barely tries and yet still gets just as much praise and attention as Rachel. Plus Finn hits on/hooks up with a lot of women in the office. He always tries to get Rachel's attention but she refuses to give in. Rachel never admits that she thinks Finn is incredibly sexy and that she likes all the things Finn says about her body and the tight skirts she wears.

Finn and Rachel get assigned to work together on a project by the their boss Will Schuester. It doesn't start off good, but they end up hooking up. Rachel tries to act like nothing happened but Finn won't give up'

Rating: M…definitely M

Disclaimer: Unfortunately *tsk* I don't own any of the characters, this is all for fun and all fictional.

**Chapter 3**

She felt nervous for some reason and it wasn't the good kind of nervous, but she invited the one person she thought she would never invite to her house over…well besides her boss. Finn even his name made her want to have a huge scowl on her face. She just hoped it wouldn't be one of those things where she regretted it.

As she heard the knock she looked around her apartment to make sure there wasn't anything he could later pick on her for. She definitely didn't need to give him ammo for his loaded gun.

She answered the door promptly and stared at him, he looked very dressed down and she couldn't help stare at him, it was weird. He usually wore very nice jackets, but he was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. And give it to Finn to wear a very offensive Led Zeppelin shirt.

He raised an eyebrow and stared at her clothes. She was dressed up, she had on one of her usual pencil black tight knitted skirts, with a really pretty blouse. Typical Rachel he thought. It definitely didn't bother him, but now he felt like a jackass for wearing something so low key, he wasn't even sure what he should wear given the circumstances.

He gave her a small smile and held out a bottle of wine. "I thought I'd bring this…just in case." He gave her a wink, and she made a gesture like she was going to close the door on him.

"no wait…I'm sorry…Okay I apologize, that was one of the things you told me not to do….so please can I come in?" He asked with a small pout on his lips.

She just groaned and opened the door wide so he could step in.

He walked in and looked around at the scene before him, wow it was like walking into a showroom. It was so clean and very Rachel. Very, very neat.

"You have a nice place…fits you." He said smiling at her.

She shrugged "Thanks…" she wasn't really ever sure if his compliments were for her to say thanks, because they always followed with some rude or gross comment. But he actually seemed genuine right now.

"So I kind of ordered pizza…I wasn't sure what you like, and given that we have a lot of work ahead of us I thought food would definitely be good."

He just was smiling at her "Let me guess…no meat in it?"

She just looked at him a bit confused but nodded. "How did you know?"

He smiled again and shrugged, walking over to the kitchen, and placing the bottle of wine on the very clean counter, almost not wanting to place it down to make it dirty.

"You are a vegetarian aren't you?"

She kept staring at him, how the hell did he know she didn't eat meat.

"Umm yeah…but how did you know that?"

He wasn't looking at her, he was more interested in the pictures lined on the wall, she had a lot of what he assumed were her parents, her two dads. He smiled at how adorable they all looked, he noticed though that she barely had any with friends. He finally turned his attention to a waiting Rachel.

"I've never seen you eat meat, and I remember at that event we had a few months back, they asked you if you wanted the meatball sandwich and you made a funny comment…which I found odd, but then I realized you didn't eat meat."

She was a little shocked at this, he paid attention to stuff like that….and about her? She just stared as he was shuffling his feet, while still staring at his surroundings.

"Oh…um I didn't know you paid attention to little details like that."

He nodded but still not making eye contact. "It's nothing really…" he said while smiling at a small Rachel picture in a ballet class.

"So maybe we should get started…while the food gets here." She said leading him into the kitchen table.

"Here…" She said handing him a glass so they could drink the wine he brought.

"Thanks…" He said grabbing it from her and sitting down at one of the chairs placed neatly.

He stared at all the papers in front of him and literally wanted to groan, he really didn't want to think about work right now. Especially with Rachel looking the way she was. God did she realize how sexy she was?

She walked over and sat down right next to him. She looked at him and noticed he was staring at her. "Why do you always do that?" She asked a bit annoyed but curious.

He just stared at her " What?"

"You stare at me like I have something on my teeth or face…"

He laughed "I can't help it, you are hot…you should be excited."

She chuckled still annoyed "So why don't you have a boyfriend?" He asked making her shoot him a look, like she couldn't believe he just asked her that.

"what makes you think I don't?"

He scoffed "Oh come on….I've never seen you go on a date, or talk about a guy….and these pictures…" He said pointing to the ones she had. "Seems to me the only men you have currently in your life….are your dads."

She just stared not even sure what to say to him. He was so right, and she hated admitting it to him. He uncorked the wine, and she took the bottle while pouring both glasses. He was still staring at her, waiting for an answer.

"Well what as opposed to you, sleeping with all these women? Is that much better?"

He shook his head and laughed softly. "At least I'm trying to find someone…but you seem like you are perfectly fine with being alone…"

She shrugged, taking a sip of her wine. "I don't think I need a man to be happy…I'm an independent woman…does that make me a horrible person?"

He shook his head, while also taking a small sip of his wine. "No of course not…but don't you want someone to actually be able to give you so much more than this?"

He said pointing to her empty apartment.

She wanted to leave, this was so uncomfortable, everything he was saying was so true, but she still didn't want to admit anything to him.

"Well I just don't think that's something I'm looking for….especially right now…I just want to focus on my career."

He nodded "I understand that part…and I guess I understand why you want to be alone, love is hard sometimes…but you know you are wrong about me…."

She wanted to roll her eyes but held her composure "How so?"

"I'm not just a player and a slut…I know you refer to me as that….and maybe more stuff."

"I don't deny that…because I call it like I see it." She said honeslty.

He nodded "Well that's fine…but you don't really know me…you just see what you want to see…"

She was a little shocked, because he seemed so serious and he actually looked really hurt that she thought of him in that form.

"Why do you even care what I think?" She asked while taking another sip from her drink.

"I don't know…" He said honestly. He looked away from her and down at the papers, he seemed a bit awkward. She just stared at him and cleared her throat. Placing her cup down.

"Okay well I think we should start our work." She said handing him a pen.

He didn't look at her but grabbed it.

They worked for a few minutes, but he groaned every few minutes. "I can't do this…my brain is fried….can we take a small break, especially since our food isn't here yet?"

She sighed but nodded, placing her pen down. "I agree, I don't think I can make it without some food in my system."

He stared at her, watching how silky her hair and skin looked. God it was like he couldn't get the image of doing stuff to her out of his head.

She smacked her lips and stood up. Before she could do anything he grabbed her hand, stopping her in her tracks.

She didn't move, and what shocked her…she didn't retract her hand from his grab, or push him off of her. She let him hold it there for a few seconds, and the next thing she knew she was being pulled down and sitting back in her chair.

She gulped as she saw the look he was giving her. Holy hell….he was so fucking hot right now….god she wanted to curse herself.

He licked his lips, which made her do the same.

She felt his hands go up to her neck, and slowly place them on her cheek, she closed her eyes as she saw him lean in and felt his lips finally touch hers.

He tasted so good, and it was pissing her off how badly she wanted this to keep going. She moaned as he pulled her in for a better grip on the kiss.

The knock on the door made her push him so hard that she almost made him fall off his chair. She sat with wide eyes, staring at the scene that had just unfolded in front of her very eyes.

What the hell did she just let happen?

It seemed like he thought the same thing, he stood up. "Uh pizza…" Was all he could actually say. "um I should probably go though…" He said grabbing his coat.

She couldn't even stop him, she was so embarrassed.

He opened the door and the pizza man smiled at him, "Um bye…" he said to Rachel and then waved at the pizza guy.

Lea walked over, her face flushed, and she seemed to be out of breath.

The pizza guy just smiled at her like he knew what just happened.

She paid him and closed the door. Closing her eyes. This did not just happen….

**TBC…**

**A/N: Omg you guys seriously are making me so happy. I love you all! This story is so much fun to write. I've never written a Finn like this, so this is exciting. Thanks again for all the reviews. **


	4. Chapter 4

"**Project Partners"**

**AU Finchel**

I decided to write another one of these Finchel Prompts. I promise I won't stop my other one I have going, but I read this one and it got my creative muse excited. I also changed the prompt a bit, I thought it would be better that Rachel barely got any praise..if any, just to make it more fun.

'Finn and Rachel both work in the same office/business, and they hate each other. Finn can't stand Rachel because she's so uptight and Rachel dislikes Finn because he barely tries and yet still gets just as much praise and attention as Rachel. Plus Finn hits on/hooks up with a lot of women in the office. He always tries to get Rachel's attention but she refuses to give in. Rachel never admits that she thinks Finn is incredibly sexy and that she likes all the things Finn says about her body and the tight skirts she wears.

Finn and Rachel get assigned to work together on a project by the their boss Will Schuester. It doesn't start off good, but they end up hooking up. Rachel tries to act like nothing happened but Finn won't give up'

Rating: M…definitely M

Disclaimer: Unfortunately *tsk* I don't own any of the characters, this is all for fun and all fictional.

**Chapter 4**

The next morning she really didn't want to go into work, the events of last night playing in her head. Why did she have to let his stupid 'charms' get to her…she needed to act like nothing happened and show him that whatever the hell happened last night, can never EVER happen again.

She walked straight into her cubicle, hoping no one would notice her. She dropped the papers that they worked on last night…which given what happened they really didn't do crap. She sighed, this was definitely going to be the worst story ever, and she really didn't want to disappoint her jerk of a boss.

"You look tired…" he said placing a cup of coffee in front of her.

She stood frozen in her seat, not wanting to look up at him. She saw the coffee. "Oh um thanks…and well yeah I had to get up early today to do a few errands…plus I tried to work more on our paper last night…which you were wildly unhelpful."

She finally looked up to see Finn just grinning. Was he being serious right now?

"I don't know, I thought I was a little helpful….you didn't seem to mind."

She literally wanted to throw up right now, he was going to make fun of her for this for the rest of her miserable time working here.

"Look I'm kidding….I had fun last night….when's our next meeting?"

She bit back the nasty stuff she wanted to say to him and just groaned. "in never land….we will only work here. You seem to not be able to control yourself when were alone…and honestly I just don't think it's helping this story much if we actually hang out, outside of work."

He just stared "Rach…if I remember correctly…" He looked around knowing she wouldn't want anyone to hear this "YOU kissed me back…"

She rolled her eyes "At no fault of my own..it was in the heat of the moment. It was definitely nothing….and now drop it." She gave him the death stare and opened up her notepad.

He licked his lips and placed his hands in his pockets. "No….you want the story?"

She looked up to see a really big stupid smirk on his face. He held out his hand, he had a paper in his hand. He tilted it, so she was able to see that he had a few pages already done.

"wait you are telling me you got something done already?"

He shrugged "Maybe…"

She rolled her eyes "I don't have time for games Finn…."

"Rachel, Schuester wants to see you…."

She looked at the assistant with wide eyes, and then back at Finn.

"What do you want? And make it quick…"

He couldn't help the smirk play even more on his lips.

"You want the story….I want something else…"

She felt the pit of her stomach contrast, what the hell was he going at?

"And that would be?"

He cocked his head to the side looking her up and down. "I want you….like a date…."

Her mouth formed a huge 'o' making him want to laugh.

"Are you kidding me? You are being serious right now? We hate each other…why would you want a date with me?"

He just smiled and shrugged "Do you want the story or not?"

She groaned and shook her head "God…I can't believe I'm about to say this…yes give me the damn story…"

He put the papers for her to take, but swiftly lifted them up.

"Ah-ah…before you take them…I need to hear you say….you will go out with me. And say it like you mean it."

She was seriously wanting to punch him so hard right now.

She took in a big breath and quietly whispered it "I promise to go out with you….but nothing that involves.."

She was cut off by his hand "Nope…that's not what I asked you…I said say you will go out with me, not anything else…."

She bit her lip and looked over at the assistant looking at her like Will was going to die.

"Oh god fine….I will go out with you."

He smirked. Promptly handing her the papers.

She took them rapidly and practically sprinted towards her boss's desk.

What had she just done for a story? God she always said people like that were sleazy and were people that would sell out….was she one of them?

"Berry…finally what the hell took you so long? You on your period?"

She just sighed and handed him over the papers.

He read through them almost like scanning them, and she could see a smile spread really quickly.

"Wow…this is amazing! I am really impressed. I think this is going to be your best work yet…"

She smiled through a clenched jaw. She was excited he liked whatever the hell Finn had came up with, but now she had to go on a stupid date with him.

She thanked him, while taking the papers and leaving.

Finn was waiting by her desk when she came back.

"So what did he say?"

She shrugged, but he kept staring at her. "He liked it somewhat…" She didn't want to tell him that he was almost jumping up and down.

Finn nodded "Well I am glad….'cause I paid the tech guys to come up with a few things and then I put it into my own words." He said raising his eyebrows playfully.

"What? This whole time you had me believing you were the one who came up with everything…and I made a deal to go out with you? What Is wrong with you? Did your mother like drop you on your head…"

He laughed "Like twice…but who is counting….anyway, you promised, and I don't like liars…so I will pick you up at 7. Wear one of those sexy skirts…"

She groaned and sat down, placing her head on top of her desk, this was a disaster.

**TBC….**

**A/N: I fixed the whole 'Lea' thing, thanks for letting me know everyone. It was definitely a typo. So I'm sorry for not catching that sooner. Anywho, thanks so much for all the kind words and everything. I love writing this story, it's so fun to make them completely different. And for those of you who are saying that Finn is very OOC or even Rachel or Will…that is the whole point of these AU stories, it is something that I think especially in this story that these characters would act like…but that's the fun part, getting to write them very different from what they truly are. **


	5. Chapter 5

"**Project Partners"**

**AU Finchel**

I decided to write another one of these Finchel Prompts. I promise I won't stop my other one I have going, but I read this one and it got my creative muse excited. I also changed the prompt a bit, I thought it would be better that Rachel barely got any praise..if any, just to make it more fun.

'Finn and Rachel both work in the same office/business, and they hate each other. Finn can't stand Rachel because she's so uptight and Rachel dislikes Finn because he barely tries and yet still gets just as much praise and attention as Rachel. Plus Finn hits on/hooks up with a lot of women in the office. He always tries to get Rachel's attention but she refuses to give in. Rachel never admits that she thinks Finn is incredibly sexy and that she likes all the things Finn says about her body and the tight skirts she wears.

Finn and Rachel get assigned to work together on a project by the their boss Will Schuester. It doesn't start off good, but they end up hooking up. Rachel tries to act like nothing happened but Finn won't give up'

Rating: M…definitely M

Disclaimer: Unfortunately *tsk* I don't own any of the characters, this is all for fun and all fictional.

**Chapter 5**

She sighed as she sat in his car, looking out the window. She could feel his eyes pouring all over her though, she just kind of wanted to get this over with. She had promised a date…but he didn't say anything about her attitude…she didn't have to enjoy it or even act pleasant.

"Could you at least pretend to be interested…" He asked a bit annoyed at how she wasn't even looking his way. "You don't have to be so stuck up…."

She groaned "I don't have to enjoy this…I didn't tell you how I was going to be….you said a date…nothing about how I should act."

He sighed, finally parking the car to the really nice Italian restaurant he picked out. He knew she really liked it, and so he researched places that had vegetarian items on the menu.

He opened the door for her, which received nothing but her eye roll and his chuckle at how unhappy she was acting.

"Hudson for two…" He said looking at the hostess. She smiled at him, and was giving him the 'damn you look good' expression. He smiled at her, but didn't really pay much attention. The hostess walked them over to the corner booth, handing them two menus.

"Wow this is really nice…I'm kind of surprised…"

He laughed "Why…because I'm incapable of finding nice places?"

She shrugged "Yeah that and the fact that you feed off of babies…"

He laughed once more. Wow she was getting him good. He liked this feisty Rachel.

She opened her menu completely ignoring the fact that he was just staring at her legs. "This skirt new?" He said continuing to stare at her legs.

She just pushed the menu even higher. Which made him put his finger on it, pulling it down.

"Look…if you are going to be on this date with me…can you please at least just for tonight, pretend you actually like me. Because as fun as it is to have you being all sexy and feisty, I kind of want to enjoy a meal with you…" he said admitting his true intentions.

She huffed but placed the menu neatly down. She didn't want to be a complete ass, but at the same time…this whole thing made her want to literally scream. He had tricked her into going on this date, and worst of all…she accepted. So technically she should at least be a bit nicer to him.

"fine…if you want me to act a little better, than you have to stop being so smug and wiping that stupid grin off your freaking face…and stop staring at my legs."

He nodded "I can't promise that last one though…I mean if you dress like that, it's pretty much an invitation…"

She rolled her eyes. They gave their orders to their waitress and sat in silence.

"So why did you get into the business?"

She looked up to see him now just staring at her in the face.

She shrugged "I don't know…I like writing, it's always what I've been passionate about, but I didn't know if that was something I wanted to do for a living…when I got a job there, Will was instantly assigned as my editor…and it sucked because he never treated me fairly….but you must love that part."

He shook his head "I may be a jerk and all, but I don't think the way he treats you or any girl is fair. I guess it's the business though…"

She shook her head "No…why should it be? I mean I write better than you…sorry but I do….and half of those inbred idiots that work for the company….but all he sees is a pair of heels and breasts…to him I'm just a girl, and nothing more. I'm shocked he hasn't started asking me to make him coffee."

He just stared at her, for the first time he could see why she was so upset, he would be too if Will treated him the way he treated her. "I understand…."

She went to protest but he held his hand up to stop her. "I know you don't think I do…but I do. You are a damn good writer Rach….you deserve to get more credit."

She looked at him, he was completely dead serious, he wasn't joking or making fun of her. He actually meant what he said.

Their food finally arrived and they ate in silence, every now and then Finn would ask how it tasted or something that seemed so not him, but it was nice nonetheless.

"Oh wow…I'm stuffed." He said patting his belly.

"Yeah I actually will admit, that was a great choice for a restaurant."

He shrugged "I'm good at knowing where to go…"

"I'm sure you are…how many girls have you brought here?"

He looked down, his eyes dropped and Rachel just stared at him.

"Why do you do that?"

She barely heard what he said. "What?"

"I know you hate me and all, but why do you always assume I sleep around so much?"

She scoffed "Um because you do….do I need to count all the women in our office that you have probably fooled around with and I'm sure done more stuff with…"

He just shook his head "That's your problem….you only see what you want to see, you are very close minded."

She closed her eyes and shook her head "Why because I see the reality of everything…maybe I'm not the one with the closed mind."

He just shrugged "I don't know…you don't seem to enjoy life….just because I flirt with a bunch of girls, doesn't mean I'm fucking every one of them…I will admit, I've slept around a bit…but doesn't mean I'm sleeping with everything that walks in a short skirt."

"Oh my apologies then…" She rolled her eyes.

He sighed, this was getting useless, she really couldn't stand him. He wasn't going to make her stay here any longer than she wanted to, so he stood up, helping her with her coat and walking back to the car.

They rode in silence, and Rachel actually felt bad looking over at a very stern expression plastered on his face. He actually seemed a bit hurt from her words. She was beginning to see the softer side of Finn…and she didn't mind that part of him.

He walked her up to her apartment. "Thanks for coming out…I'm sorry it wasn't what you wanted to do…" He said looking down, about to walk away.

Rachel placed her hand on his chest, to stop him from leaving. He turned to face her, she looked up at him with a soft expression.

"I'm sorry….for being an ass…." She said softly, before he knew it she leaned up on her tip toes, and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

He closed his eyes and placed his hands on her waist. She broke the kiss and was back down.

"If you ever tell anyone about that…I will kill you…."

He gulped and watched her open the door and vanish inside.

"Wow…" He said touching his lips. All he knew was he wanted to do that again.

**TBC…**

**A/N: Omg you guys are so freaking amazing! Thank you sooo so much! I love all of the reviews. So sweet. Hope you are enjoying so far. **


	6. Chapter 6

"**Project Partners"**

**AU Finchel**

I decided to write another one of these Finchel Prompts. I promise I won't stop my other one I have going, but I read this one and it got my creative muse excited. I also changed the prompt a bit, I thought it would be better that Rachel barely got any praise..if any, just to make it more fun.

'Finn and Rachel both work in the same office/business, and they hate each other. Finn can't stand Rachel because she's so uptight and Rachel dislikes Finn because he barely tries and yet still gets just as much praise and attention as Rachel. Plus Finn hits on/hooks up with a lot of women in the office. He always tries to get Rachel's attention but she refuses to give in. Rachel never admits that she thinks Finn is incredibly sexy and that she likes all the things Finn says about her body and the tight skirts she wears.

Finn and Rachel get assigned to work together on a project by the their boss Will Schuester. It doesn't start off good, but they end up hooking up. Rachel tries to act like nothing happened but Finn won't give up'

Rating: M…definitely M

Disclaimer: Unfortunately *tsk* I don't own any of the characters, this is all for fun and all fictional.

**Chapter 6**

Rachel really had hoped she wouldn't bump into Finn this morning at work, she was really stressed about getting the story finished, and that stupid kiss made everything….a little more complicated. But why did it have to be?

But when she did bump into him, it wasn't awkward or horrible…the only problem it seemed, was that Finn looked nervous. She hadn't ever really seen this side of Finn.

"Oh um hi…" He said smiling down at her.

She just stared at him and smiled, making sure to make it quick so as to not let him think they were friends. She knew it was bitchy, but why did they need to start being friends now? Just because they were doing a story, didn't mean anything.

"So I had fun last night…." He said still completely staring at her.

She poured herself a cup of coffee and nodded "Don't get used to it…."

His face fell, and he just stared at the wall, trying to concentrate on something else. He hated how easily she just pushed everything away. Had she not felt what he felt when she kissed him.

"Well we kind of have to since we have to work on this paper, I have some more ideas…and yes this time it's all from me….and I was thinking maybe you could come over to my place."

She scoffed and shook her head. "Yeah right…."

He shook his head "Why do you have to be so damn stubborn?"

She looked up to see him just staring down at her, he looked really upset.

She made sure to look around to see if anyone was in hearing distance.

"Why the hell does it matter how I act? This whole thing, this.." She waved her arms back and forth. "it's nothing more than a story, stop trying to act like there is something there…"

He shook his head "YOU kissed me remember….?"

She rolled her eyes "What are we twelve? That was nothing….I just want this story, I didn't promise to be your best friend…"

"Oh is that how it's going to be? "

Before Rachel could respond they were both being called into Will's office.

"Berry….Finn. Sit down please."

They did as they were told, Rachel looked over at a really pissed off Finn with his arms crossed.

"So I really am loving your work, Finn what did you think of that second line about the differences?"

Finn looked over at Rachel, still with his pissed off expression he turned to look at Will and had a huge grin on his face. "Oh um I think that question should be directed to the leading lady herself…Rachel."

Will looked a little sad at that but turned to face Rachel.

'Fuck…' Rachel thought, she hadn't had time to read over what Finn had wrote, and she looked over to see a stupid smirk on his face. She knew that he knew that she must have not read it.

"Oh um…no really I think Finn should be the one to answer, I mean his answers always sound better than mine."

Finn just kept grinning, but Will turned his attention to Finn.

Finn shook his head "No, no…really Rachel…by all means, you should be the star, isn't that what you always wanted?"

She wanted to literally start swearing at him, he was being a complete ass right now, but wasn't she the one being the ass earlier.

Will put his hands up making both of them turn their attention towards him.

"Enough! I am not sure what the hell is going on between you two, but it's got to stop, leave my office before I start saying things that may get me in trouble with HR."

They stood up and walked out of the office. She turned to face him "follow me now!"

Finn just followed Rachel in silence. He knew he was going to get it, and was right.  
She led him to the cleaning closet, which luckily had no one around them to see that they went In there. It wasn't a tiny closet, but it didn't have much breathing room either, she turned with rapid speed making him stop and knock into a few boxes.

"Are you trying to get us both fired? What the hell is wrong with you?"

He chuckled "Karma's a bitch Rachel…if you want to be the biggest fucking tease then fine…but don't sit here and act all fucking innocent when you know what happened last night. You act all high and fucking mighty, yet you don't ever stop to think about other people's feelings….you are so bitter that you can't put your feeling aside for just one minute."

Her eyes had turned into slits and she was almost purple with anger.

"You are one to talk! You are the biggest asshole I've ever met. And you are sitting here accusing me of being something not even as remotely rude as you have always been? Go fuck yourself!"

He couldn't stop himself, he lunged forward, wrapping his arms around her back and kissing her.

She hesitated at first, whimpering at the unexpectedness of that kiss, but didn't push him away. His tongue completely overtaking her mouth. He moaned as she pushed him back into more boxes and groaning as he hit his head on the cupboard above them.

He fell on top of a soft box, bringing Rachel down with him. They continued kissing, never parting lips.

Rachel didn't know what the fuck she was doing, but it was almost so hard to stop.

She gulped and bit his lip accidentally. "Ouch…." He said wincing and feeling tears form in his eyes.

She stopped and stared at him. She had wide eyes and just stared at their bodies tangled in each others.

"Oh my god…what am I doing…what are we doing?" She wasn't really asking so much as stating.

He touched the part where she bit, and just stare at her, his hands were still around her waist. "I want you Rachel…."

She looked at him, her eyes were still wide, and for the first time she actually saw everything all the girls saw in him. He had these puppy dog eyes that made her just want to kiss him till she couldn't breath.

She held in her breath, and shook her head "We can't…." She said pushing him off of her and standing up. Making sure to press her skirt down. "I can't do this….I don't want you the way you want me…"

He just looked at her, he was definitely shocked and a bit hurt, because from the looks of it…she definitely wanted more than just kissing. "Then why did you kiss me back again?"

She rolled her eyes "I have to go…" She said running out of the closet, leaving him still sitting on the box.

Why did she have to make him feel like that? She was the only girl that made him feel like a complete jackass for trying.

**TBC…**

**A/N: Thanks again for everything you guys! I seriously can't thank you enough. Means the world to me that you really are enjoying it, even though the characters are very OOC it's much more fun that way . Thanks again!**


	7. Chapter 7

"**Project Partners"**

**AU Finchel**

I decided to write another one of these Finchel Prompts. I promise I won't stop my other one I have going, but I read this one and it got my creative muse excited. I also changed the prompt a bit, I thought it would be better that Rachel barely got any praise..if any, just to make it more fun.

'Finn and Rachel both work in the same office/business, and they hate each other. Finn can't stand Rachel because she's so uptight and Rachel dislikes Finn because he barely tries and yet still gets just as much praise and attention as Rachel. Plus Finn hits on/hooks up with a lot of women in the office. He always tries to get Rachel's attention but she refuses to give in. Rachel never admits that she thinks Finn is incredibly sexy and that she likes all the things Finn says about her body and the tight skirts she wears.

Finn and Rachel get assigned to work together on a project by the their boss Will Schuester. It doesn't start off good, but they end up hooking up. Rachel tries to act like nothing happened but Finn won't give up'

Rating: M…definitely M

Disclaimer: Unfortunately *tsk* I don't own any of the characters, this is all for fun and all fictional.

**Chapter 7**

Finn wouldn't even look at her, and truth was she was kind of glad, I mean she knew it was just going to be awkward, but she didn't expect to feel as bad as she had. He was right, she kissed him back….so that made her the bad guy. But this wasn't how it was supposed to be, why did he have to go and say things like 'I want you' and kiss her? She groaned into her coffee cup making Tina laugh.

"Why have you been so snooty lately?"

Rachel just shrugged "Honestly, I'm just trying to get through this week, without punching someone in the face."

Tina sighed "Well hon, you aren't doing a great job of trying…"

Rachel didn't really pay much attention, her mind was scattered in so many places.

After Tina and her had lunch, she headed back inside where Will yet again was calling her into his office. This was really starting to irk her in every conceivable way.

"Berry, I don't know what happened within the last week, but you and Finn's lack of motivation has got me really starting to doubt whether I got the right person for this story." He leaned over his desk to stare at her a bit closer, making her want to close her eyes. His breath smelt like stale coffee and donuts. "If you don't get me a refreshed draft of this." He said placing the one she had given him a few days ago down hard on the desk. "then you are finished…do you hear me?"

She just stared at him, not even being able to come up with a sly retort, and honestly she didn't think he was in the mood to hear her bitch about the fact that it was all Finn's fault.

She left his office feeling super useless, and feeling a bit panicky. The fact that it was kill or be killed made her a little sick to her stomach.

She walked into kitchen, pouring her 4th cup of coffee, and sighing as she closed her eyes, thinking of ways that could be actually useful in this situation…but everything came up a blank.

"So you and Finn…how's that going Katie? I'm so jealous…"

Rachel stood frozen when she heard his name, and at first she thought the question was directed at her, but when she heard the girls name and turned to see that it was Katie and Amanda, from one floor down. She wanted to leave, but decided to stay.

"Amanda there isn't anything going on…" she said giggling in that stupid way that always made Rachel want to punch girls faces in for.

"Oh come on…kissing in his car that isn't anything?"

Rachel felt her throat a bit dry, what the hell? Why was she all of a sudden feeling this way….was she jealous? 'No.' Rachel thought out loud.

"Well from what I hear….he's a great kisser." Amanda said making Katie laugh loudly.

Did they just completely forget the fact that Rachel was standing a few feet away. She cleared her throat making both girls look over. "Oh hello…"

Rachel just stared at them, without saying anything she walked out of the room.

She walked until she reached her cubicle. She physically groaned out loud when she saw that Finn was sitting in her chair.

"Wow finally..I've been literally waiting for you for…" He looked down at his phone "like 30 minutes…"

She just stared at him, why was he being so nonchalant with this whole thing. Did he just completely forget what had gone down with them?

"Can you get out of my seat?"

He looked down and stood up, holding it out for her, which received not even a thank you from Rachel.

"So um I was thinking…we really need to get this paper done…so do you want to just meet up at a library or something?"

She looked up at him, and saw him stare at her intently.

She shrugged and nodded "I guess…."

He was a little shocked at how calm she was being. "You're pissed about something…what did I do now?"

She scoffed "Why is it that you always think I'm mad about something? And you didn't do anything…I'm just not in a good mood…."

"Well you usually are when you are this….weird." He said stating the obvious.

"I'm not being weird….I just…I came from Will's office and he said that I either give him a good story…or I will be gone."

He looked at her, and saw that she looked really worried. "Look…." He knelt down, so he was eye level with her. "I know you hate me, and I know that everything I do pisses or annoys the hell out of you…but I really don't want you to lose your job…or mine for that matter, so lets just focus on this story….as badly as I wish we could do other stuff."

She just licked her lips, and for the first time in a while…she actually smiled at him…not half assed or fake, but she genuinely smiled at him. She nodded. "Lets kick some ass."

She stood up, having him lead her to his car. She wasn't going to admit the fact that she was possibly jealous a few minutes before, or the fact that she found this side of him sexy.

**TBC…**

**A/N: Just wanted to update another chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. And to **leggylea, **thank you soooo much. I really appreciate everything guys. So awesome!**


	8. Chapter 8

"**Project Partners"**

**AU Finchel**

I decided to write another one of these Finchel Prompts. I promise I won't stop my other one I have going, but I read this one and it got my creative muse excited. I also changed the prompt a bit, I thought it would be better that Rachel barely got any praise..if any, just to make it more fun.

'Finn and Rachel both work in the same office/business, and they hate each other. Finn can't stand Rachel because she's so uptight and Rachel dislikes Finn because he barely tries and yet still gets just as much praise and attention as Rachel. Plus Finn hits on/hooks up with a lot of women in the office. He always tries to get Rachel's attention but she refuses to give in. Rachel never admits that she thinks Finn is incredibly sexy and that she likes all the things Finn says about her body and the tight skirts she wears.

Finn and Rachel get assigned to work together on a project by the their boss Will Schuester. It doesn't start off good, but they end up hooking up. Rachel tries to act like nothing happened but Finn won't give up'

Rating: M…definitely M

Disclaimer: Unfortunately *tsk* I don't own any of the characters, this is all for fun and all fictional.

**Chapter 8**

Wow Rachel was actually impressed with the work they got done. They had managed to not kill each other for the 2 hours they were at the library, and they even managed to not say snarky or snide remarks to each other. But Finn couldn't help but say a few flirtatious notions to Rachel. Making her wish the room was dark, so she could hide the blush that was pushing it's way to the surface.

"So do you think this is enough to hold off the big boss for a least a few days, till we get more comments in here from some of the teachers?"

Finn asked looking over at her, as she picked up some of the papers laying about.

She shrugged and looked over at him. "I hope so…I don't think I can handle him if he doesn't think it's enough…"

He chuckled. "Um so are you just going to go home?"

She felt a burning sensation in her stomach. "Uh yeah…that's the plan. I'm exhausted…"

He nodded, biting his lip. The mark still evident where she had bitten him previously.

She looked at him, as he also started gathering stuff up. He seemed like he had something on his mind. "I think we actually did a good job together….but then again….you were on your best behavior."

Finn smiled over at her and shrugged "Well…Like I said I don't want either one of us to lose their jobs….but there is that inkling feeling that I always get when I'm around you…"

He looked down, hoping that didn't sound as cheesy as it sounded in his head.

She was just staring at him, squinting in his direction. He wasn't just flirting with her, but he seemed like he actually really liked her. Rachel wanted to just run outside and not come back in here.

"We should probably go…thanks for the coffee." She said smiling over at him. Completely ignoring what he just said.

He shrugged "Well you probably shouldn't have had that last cup…whats the number now?"

She laughed "You keeping tabs on how many I drink?"

He laughed along with her. "Oh wow…did I just make Rachel Berry laugh?"

She rolled her eyes "Shut up…" she said playfully hitting him on the arm. 'What the hell are you doing?' Rachel asked herself in her mind, she was playfully flirting with him. This was so wrong.

She cleared her throat and watched as he just looked over at her, completely checking her out. She wanted to physically scratch his eyes out so he wouldn't look at her the way he was now.

"I'll drive you home…" He said smiling and leading her once more to his car.

The ride to her place was silent, but not awkward. Once in a while, she would catch him look over at her and quickly turn his attention back to the road. What was the weird horrible feeling she was getting? This just was not like her….she definitely was not wanting whatever the hell it was there.

Finally parking his car, and helping her with all her stuff. She opened her door and dropped all the stuff, she thanked him which Finn just smiled because she usually never did that.

She watched as he didn't budge, why wasn't he leaving? Rachel felt a bit weird, like she was back in high school and she was that tiny little jewish girl. She gulped as she saw the way he looked at her.

He cleared his throat. "Um I should probably go…" He said, but he still didn't move. He was right next to the door, she could probably even just push him out, but she definitely didn't have the strength to do that.

"Yeah…" she said softly, but instead she shocked both herself and Finn. She walked over and grabbed his hand, reaching up and pulling his neck down so she could kiss him.

She broke the kiss, and stared at a very shocked expression on his face.

She took her shirt off, pulling it swiftly off and tossing it to the side. He just looked down to see the really pretty pink lace bra, he could tell she definitely worked out, her abs were prominent and you could see the line that ran down the sides; one of the sexiest things a girl could have…at least Finn thought. Her breasts were just perfect.

He was so shocked and continued to stare at her, but this time bringing his attention to her face. They stayed in silent. In record time, she was unbuttoning the back of her skirt and pulling it down, to reveal matching lace panties. He gulped feeling the huge lump in his throat constrict. Wow the things this girl did to him, without even trying.

Her legs were shiny, and looked so soft. His eyes went back up to her face.

He didn't want to speak because he knew it would come out all stupid most likely. Even though he was good at getting girls in his bed, for some reason with Rachel…well it was different; he was nervous.

"Um, I thought you didn't want me like I wanted you…" He said softly, he wanted to literally hit himself in the face…she was practically naked in front of him, so tiny and looking all sexy, and he was saying this. God what the hell was wrong with him? But he couldn't help but ask that.

She ran a hand through her long hair. "Shut up and take your clothes off…."

He licked his lips, and didn't need asking twice. He threw his shirt off, which got a really big grin from Rachel.

She wasn't surprised to see his six pack under the shirt, he seemed like the type to want to impress girls with his body. But she wasn't complaining. She watched as he swiftly kicked his jeans off and then his shoes, leaving his boxers on.

She waved her finger for him to follow her.

He just watched her as she walked, his eyes landing on her ass; it was making him feel a little too excited. He felt a little weird just walking almost half-naked in her house, but right now nothing mattered than that little brunette in front of him.

Finally reaching what he assumed was her bedroom, she opened the door, and pulled him in. Grabbing his hand and finally closing the door behind them.

He put his hands on her waist, and brought her to him. Their bodies crashing onto each other, and his hands definitely feeling free to roam everywhere. Making her moan softly into his mouth as he touched a few spots she really liked.

"Fuck…you have no idea what you do to me…" He whispered to her, Making her pull him and softly pushing him onto the bed. She climbed on top of him, making his eyes go wide as she straddled him. He watched every single thing she did, and couldn't help his eyes go a bit south, making her giggle as he trailed his fingers down her sides, and down her legs , moving their way up and putting them on her ass, squeezing softly.

He kissed her rough and even tugged her hair a little, which he was afraid at first, but when she moaned loudly, he didn't mind it.

"I need you…now." She said almost demanding him.

Once again he definitely didn't need telling twice. Especially when all he wanted was to do just that.

He put his fingers on her panties and pulled them quickly down, with her help he had them completely off. She then put her hand on his bulge, making him groan and bite his lip to keep him from moaning loudly.

He arched his back, as she slowly massaged him softly.

She reached into the opening of his boxers, and put her hand right on it, slowly pulling him. Making him close his eyes "fuck.." he said even louder.

"Show me how badly you want me…" She said in such a seductive way that made him want to come right there. Was she really serious right now? His eyes kept getting bigger the more they continued.

She pulled herself up, with her hands on his shoulders, and his hands on her waist. She settled right on top of him, making both of them close their eyes and moan loudly.

He moved her slowly at first, every so often getting a 'faster' from Rachel. He didn't want to hurt her, because he felt like the more he moved her the harder it got to contain his excitement, and he was pretty big compared to her, so he was so scared. Most girls he just went at it, and didn't even think about it…but again Rachel was something different.

"Oh god…" he said loudly, making her whimper slowly. They reached the climax, and his body went rigid, they were panting so loud that she felt like she was actually going to throw up.

"Wow…" She said licking her lips, he pulled her down towards him and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Wow to you too." She chuckled, and got up off of him. He was a little sad from the feeling of not having her in his lap, but he understood why she got up.

She started putting her panties back on, and looked over to him, as he was getting dressed.

Finally after 10 minutes, they were all dressed and it was all silent. "You should probably go…" She said to him, she knew it was a horrible thing to say, but this didn't have to mean anything more than what it just was….a fling.

He nodded, but he was still upset.

"Oh um Finn….?"

He turned to face her, as he was on the second step outside. "Yeah?"

"Can you not tell anyone about this…."

He felt disgusting…even though he did this to a lot of girls, and some girls did it to him. It meant more with Rachel, and the fact that she didn't feel that way, made him feel horrible.

"Of course…." He couldn't manage to say anything else.

With that he was out and in his car.

Rachel closed the door, and shut her eyes. That was amazing sex, hands down one of the best she has had….but why did she feel so horrible?

**TBC….**

**A/N: Again your reviews are seriously what keep me going and writing. Much thanks again to **leggylea, **for this amazing prompt and for the reviews. Hope you enjoyed this steamy chapter. More drama to unfold though . Stay tuned. **


	9. Chapter 9

"**Project Partners"**

**AU Finchel**

I decided to write another one of these Finchel Prompts. I promise I won't stop my other one I have going, but I read this one and it got my creative muse excited. I also changed the prompt a bit, I thought it would be better that Rachel barely got any praise..if any, just to make it more fun.

'Finn and Rachel both work in the same office/business, and they hate each other. Finn can't stand Rachel because she's so uptight and Rachel dislikes Finn because he barely tries and yet still gets just as much praise and attention as Rachel. Plus Finn hits on/hooks up with a lot of women in the office. He always tries to get Rachel's attention but she refuses to give in. Rachel never admits that she thinks Finn is incredibly sexy and that she likes all the things Finn says about her body and the tight skirts she wears.

Finn and Rachel get assigned to work together on a project by the their boss Will Schuester. It doesn't start off good, but they end up hooking up. Rachel tries to act like nothing happened but Finn won't give up'

Rating: M…definitely M

Disclaimer: Unfortunately *tsk* I don't own any of the characters, this is all for fun and all fictional.

**Chapter 9**

She physically wanted to throw herself off a bridge. Especially when she came in to work the next morning, and Finn stared at her the way he did. God, why did he have to make this whole thing so damn hard?

She passed him, without so much as a 'hello' and walked to her cubicle. She didn't want it to be weird, but that was just what it was. It wasn't like they were doing it on purpose, and she knew that Finn definitely didn't want it that way, but it was so hard not to be awkward…they had slept together, and in a very intimate way….so it was hard not to feel this way.

She looked up to see him walking over, she wanted to close her eyes and wish him away, but didn't say anything.

"Hey…" he said smiling at her, coffee in one hand and his phone in the other.

She nodded and looked down at her desk. "Hey…"

"um so look, I was thinking we could present this to Will, and maybe if you're up to it, we could get some coffee after…"

What was he doing? Rachel thought….why was he pushing this? She groaned softly.

"That first part is completely fine…but…"

He nodded a little annoyed. "Why are you pushing me away?"

She just stared at him. "Pushing you away? There wasn't anything there to be pushing away….we are nothing Finn….and the fact that you seem so hurt about it….well maybe you should go take a lap and chill out…"

Finn pursed his lips. Was she being serious? He knew she asked him not to say anything, but did she have to be such a bitch about it?

He just leaned in, making her close her eyes and grabbed the papers off her desk. "Fine…lets go." He said letting her walk in front of him first.

"You want to be a bitch about this…you need me Rachel, as hard as it is for you to admit." He said while still walking alongside her, watching as she crossed her arms "You may not feel anything towards me…and maybe I'm just your fuck buddy….but I like you…" He said grabbing her arm to stop her from walking.

She just stared at him, a bit shocked at what he just revealed to her.

She opened her mouth "Berry, Finn…in now!" Will yelled from across the hall. Rachel wanted so badly to say anything, to tell him that there was never anything going to ever happen with them, but his face made her want to say other things. She was glad they were interrupted.

She turned on her heel, and started walking, feeling Finn next to her in a few seconds.

They shut the door and sat down, Finn handing over the story they had worked on.

It was silent for a while, and they were actually nervous. Finn just kept glancing over at Rachel.

"This is amazing! This is the kind of story I need from you two….I really don't want to stress what will happen if I don't continue receiving story like this, right?" He was just looking at Rachel.

She wanted so badly to roll her eyes at him, but gritted her teeth and nodded like a little girl.

They were escorted out, and Finn grabbed her hand leading her to that same cleaning closet that she had a few days ago.

She began to protest but he put his finger to her mouth to shut her up.

"Rachel, I know that whatever happened yesterday…well you probably regret, and I guess that's fine…but I don't….that was amazing, and look what I said before, well that was all real…."

She shook her head "No! Finn, this…us….it's not real. It's just a fantasy that both of us had…and it's finished. It's not going to happen again first off…let's just not make it more complicated than it has to be…"

"No that's not fair!"

She just stare "Why? Why do you have to always make things worse? I'm not the girl you want…why don't you try Katie?"

It was silent and Finn just looked at her a bit confused. "I don't care about Katie…I'm not even sure who that is…"

She rolled her eyes "Of course you don't….because they all probably look the same to you….this is why I can't have anything more than what we had that night with you…"

"Oh right…yeah the blonde girl….Wait…why all of a sudden are you bringing her up?"

Rachel scoffed "That has nothing to do with anything….I was just stating a fact…"

He continued to stare at her. "Are you jealous or something?"

She laughed a little loudly and rolled her eyes at him once more "Yeah right…please me jealous? I don't care who you fuck or don't fuck for that matter…"

He just stared as she rambled "Seems to me like you do…..you want me to go out with Katie instead of you?"

She just stared at him and shrugged "Do whatever the hell you want...we aren't ever going to happen."

She stated loudly for him to understand.

He had a smirk on his lips. "Okay fine…I guess you won't mind then if I ask Katie out on a date, right? Because you clearly don't care…"

She gulped and it all of a sudden felt really hot in here. "Like I said…I don't give a rats ass what you do Finn.."

He nodded "Okay…well I guess you are free to go then…" He opened the door, and watched as she walked out.

He followed after, and spotted Katie a few feet away. He made sure to say it loudly so Rachel could hear. "Hey sexy….you, me, and a bottle of champagne…my place tonight…"

Katie giggled uncontrollably and her cheeks flushed, while she nodded, and did a stupid hair flip.

Rachel bit her lip, what the hell was going on? Everything was so ass backwards. This feeling she was getting….damn him for being right. She was jealous….what the hell?

**TBC….**

**A/N: Thank you guys again for everything. Sorry I haven't updated. Yesterday was a holiday for me, and I was away from my computer all day. But anyway, I'm back, and I'll be uploading both stories. Enjoy!**


	10. Chapter 10

"**Project Partners"**

**AU Finchel**

I decided to write another one of these Finchel Prompts. I promise I won't stop my other one I have going, but I read this one and it got my creative muse excited. I also changed the prompt a bit, I thought it would be better that Rachel barely got any praise..if any, just to make it more fun.

'Finn and Rachel both work in the same office/business, and they hate each other. Finn can't stand Rachel because she's so uptight and Rachel dislikes Finn because he barely tries and yet still gets just as much praise and attention as Rachel. Plus Finn hits on/hooks up with a lot of women in the office. He always tries to get Rachel's attention but she refuses to give in. Rachel never admits that she thinks Finn is incredibly sexy and that she likes all the things Finn says about her body and the tight skirts she wears.

Finn and Rachel get assigned to work together on a project by the their boss Will Schuester. It doesn't start off good, but they end up hooking up. Rachel tries to act like nothing happened but Finn won't give up'

Rating: M…definitely M

Disclaimer: Unfortunately *tsk* I don't own any of the characters, this is all for fun and all fictional.

**Chapter 10**

Rachel tapped her foot almost like she had no power or control over her own body. She just stared at her clock on her wall, and groaned as she re-played everything that had happened just a few hours previous.

She had come to the conclusion that Finn was right, she was jealous…but why? I mean she didn't really care for Finn in that way….or at least she didn't think she did…but then why was she having this overwhelming feeling of kicking Katie's ass, and feeling sick to her stomach of the fact that they would probably be doing stuff….she wanted that reserved for her….she closed her eyes and groaned again.

'Fucking fuck fuck….' She thought out loud. Why did everything have to be so freaking complicated? And why did Finn have to ruin her life?

She looked over at the clock once more, it was around 9 pm, would they be at his place?

Before she could continue thinking of anything else, she grabbed her keys and let her body take over.

She parked the car, and noticed his car outside. She gulped as she felt a really weird butterfly feeling overcome her stomach.

She bit her lip, and knocked one, two, three times.

She heard voices, and then a flushed Finn.

"Rachel?"

She rolled her eyes at his stupid obvious statement. She stood on her tip toes looking over his shoulder.

"Is she here?"

Finn just stared at her with wide eyes. Why was she all of a sudden here? He just stared at her.

"Uh yeah…we were eating…."

She nodded. "Can you please get her…and bring her here?" Rachel said pointing to the spot where Rachel was standing.

Finn just continued staring, not sure what Rachel was getting at or why she was asking this, but he nodded…mostly because she looked crazy and truth was, he was kind of afraid of her.

Before long, Katie was at the door, followed by a confused Finn.

"Um yes?"

Rachel looked her up and down, noticing the really short slutty dress she had on…which wasn't even that short, but this girl really got under Rachel's skin…so technically in her mind she was slutty.

"Don't mean to interrupt…a date I'm assuming?"

Katie just continued to smile really annoying and nodded, and Finn just followed everything Rachel was saying.

Rachel did her finger gesture, making Katie bend down so she could whisper something in her ear.

Finn just stared as Rachel said something, which he had no idea what but he could only assume the worst…because Katie just had wide eyes and looking at Finn like she could not believe this was the same man she had just been talking and laughing with.

She went back inside, and in 5 seconds flat, she was out the door, waving at Rachel and giving Finn the 'ew' look.

Finn just stared "What? What the hell just happened?" He looked down at a smirking Rachel. "What did you say to her?"

She folded her arms and continued smirking. She shrugged "I don't know…." She said pushing past him, and going inside.

He just continued staring at her. He couldn't help the grin that was now on his face, why did she just do that? I mean if she didn't care about him like she claimed to.

Rachel looked around his place, noticing how clean it was…especially for it being a guy's place.

"What's going on Rachel?"

Rachel turned to stare at Finn, he was just looking at her so confused.

She shrugged once more "Why do you always have to talk so much?" She asked him with a soft expression.

He licked his lips and walked over to where she was standing. Putting his hands on her waist, he was half-expecting her to move out of his grasp, but when she didn't…he pulled her body into his. Her hands instinctively went up to wrap them around his neck.

He leaned down and placed a small kiss on her lips. "What are we doing?" He asked as he broke the kiss.

She rolled her eyes "Why does this have to be anything? Can't we just be fuck buddies….and call it a day?"

He pursed his lips and let her go, she watched as he started pacing the room.

"No….I don't want to just be your fuck buddy…."

She sighed "Finn…I don't do relationships…it's not me….and I don't think you want that either…"

It was his turn to roll his eyes "Why? Because you know me so well? Let me ask you a question…why did you come here tonight? Why did you make Katie leave? And why oh why….did you let me kiss you? Because all of those things, well they aren't just 'fuck buddy' status…."

She groaned "Why does everything have to be complicated and this way?"

He shrugged "Because it does….I want you….plain and simple."

She closed her eyes "I don't know if I can give myself to you…" She said honestly, now with tears in her eyes.

"Why? You know I would never hurt you…."

She bit her lip and tried so hard to fight the tears that were pushing so hard to come to the surface.

"I know you wouldn't….but, that's what scares me….that you actually might be a person I could see myself with….and that scares the living hell out of me…."

He stared as she admitted this to him, she seemed so vulnerable.

"Let me in Rach….please?"

He asked almost pleading, as he walked over and grabbed her hand.

She sniffed and sighed. "Can you just hold me?" She asked him, while looking at him with the saddest eyes. He chuckled softly, and nodded. He tugged her arm, and led her to his room.

She laid down, placing her head on his chest, and closing her eyes instantly. She didn't even realize when she fell asleep.

**TBC….**

**A/N: Oh wow, I awoke to over 10 new reviews, and sooo many favorites. That means sooo much you guys! Gosh, I'm so freaking flattered. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I think we are starting to see a less aggressive side to Rachel. Hope you like it :D**


	11. Chapter 11

"**Project Partners"**

**AU Finchel**

I decided to write another one of these Finchel Prompts. I promise I won't stop my other one I have going, but I read this one and it got my creative muse excited. I also changed the prompt a bit, I thought it would be better that Rachel barely got any praise..if any, just to make it more fun.

'Finn and Rachel both work in the same office/business, and they hate each other. Finn can't stand Rachel because she's so uptight and Rachel dislikes Finn because he barely tries and yet still gets just as much praise and attention as Rachel. Plus Finn hits on/hooks up with a lot of women in the office. He always tries to get Rachel's attention but she refuses to give in. Rachel never admits that she thinks Finn is incredibly sexy and that she likes all the things Finn says about her body and the tight skirts she wears.

Finn and Rachel get assigned to work together on a project by the their boss Will Schuester. It doesn't start off good, but they end up hooking up. Rachel tries to act like nothing happened but Finn won't give up'

Rating: M…definitely M

Disclaimer: Unfortunately *tsk* I don't own any of the characters, this is all for fun and all fictional.

**Chapter 11**

Rachel opened her eyes, and for a minute she almost started panicking, she didn't really know where she was…and someone really huge had their arms wrapped completely over her. She realized that it was Finn after a few seconds…re-playing the events of last night over and over.

He breathed in so softly, and he looked so peaceful, she almost didn't even want to get out of bed….but she really had to pee.

She managed to get his hands off of her, and get off of the bed without interrupting his sleep. She grabbed her phone and realized it was 6 am…they had slept through the whole night, and they were due back in the office in 2 hours. She yawned as she went to the bathroom.

When she came back into his room, Finn was sitting up, and rubbing his eyes.

"I thought you left…."

She shook her head, she felt a little nervous. "No…had to use the bathroom…." She said pointing to the restroom, stating the obvious.

He smiled sheepishly, he looked like a little boy sitting in bed with the covers over him. He patted the bed, almost like begging her to come back.

She bit her bottom lip. "Maybe I should go….I mean I do need to go take a shower, and get ready for the work day…."

He shook his head "No…please come back to bed, you can shower here…"

She just chuckled. "Um I don't have a change of clothes…."

He sat up even more. "Please don't do that Rach….we were finally having progress…don't make it seem like there wasn't any…."

She sighed and nodded. Looking at the wall "Okay…but if I come back to bed, you have to promise me that we won't be in there past an hour…."

He chuckled "Yes ma'am….you got it."

She walked over and crawled back into bed. He couldn't help but watch her as she climbed back in. The way her hair moved, and the way it tickled his skin. God even at this hour, all he wanted to do was kiss her.

He pulled the covers for her to be able to get in.

"God you smell amazing…" He said leaning in and getting a whiff of her hair.

He was almost on top of her, but he just continued staring as she laid down. They had their eyes locked on each other, and in that split moment…it was like she was trying to tell him something.

He placed his hand on the side of her face, caressing her softly. He leaned down, and placed the softest kiss on her lips. It was almost not even there.

Her whole body tingled and warmed up at the way he just touched her. Damn him for being able to do that.

Her hands had a mind of their own as they slowly trailed their way up to his shoulders, and landing on the back of his neck. She intertwined her fingers, locking them and getting a better grip, to pull him down; deepening the kiss.

His tongue instantly entered her mouth, he tasted so good. He placed himself completely on top of her, but making sure not to be totally on her, with his full weight shifted to the side. He didn't want to crush her.

His hands trailed on her sides, and slowly landed on her waist, he gently squeezed making her moan as he continued to kiss her. That was the sexiest sound she made…especially when it was muffled by his mouth.

He felt the hem of her shirt, and slowly lifted, with the help of Rachel they had it off within seconds. He gently unclasped her bra, and exposed her breasts. His mouth watered at how amazing they looked, so supple and ready to be his.

He kissed her once more before dragging his mouth, and his tongue gently down her collarbone, working its way to the middle of her chest, which instinctively made her arch her back, and put her hands on the headrest. He cupped one of them in his hands softly trailing little circles back and forth.

Rachel bit her lip so as to not moan even louder than she was intending to. He then placed the other one in his mouth, her body reacted instantly making her let out a soft moan "God…" she said softly.

He kissed her once more, before reaching down, and unzipping her pants. Pulling them down swiftly.

God he just needed to be inside her, everything from the way her body was reacting to everything he was doing was making him completely hard.

She giggled as he pulled her panties off and made an excited sigh.

She pulled him up, and pushed him down, pinning him so she was now able to straddle him. His eyes went wide as she dragged her naked body on top of his, she took his shirt off, making sure to brush her hair across his face. Making him shudder at the touch.

Swiftly kicking his pants off and with the help of Rachel his boxers.

She placed herself so she was completely on top of her, making him gasp as he entered her. He closed his eyes, she made sure to move side to side getting a better grip on him inside her. "Fuck…" He said at the connection.

"Finn.." She said softly, making him want to just come right there….the way she said his name and in a begging tone made him feel really good.

She moved slowly up and down, while his hands roamed her body…going from her breasts, up to her face, through her hair, and slowly down her sides…landing on her hips. He squeezed really hard making Rachel close her eyes. He thought it hurt but then she arched her head back and continued to moan along with him.

"Fuck…" He said once more before his body went completely rigid and everything went white.

She stayed like that for a little bit, with his hands still on her hips. She was out of breath, and he was starting to get a cramp on his sides. "Damn woman….you're amazing."

She laughed at his statement and licked her lips. Feeling how dry and how sweaty her whole body was.

"You're not so bad yourself…" She said making him laugh.

"So um what did you say to Katie?" He said playfully making small circles on her thigh.

She laughed "Oh um…I kind of told her you were getting over a rash…that could have came from a very mysterious escort…"

"What? Wow, no wonder she looked all crazy and disgusted."

They both chuckled.

Finally hopping off of him, she went into instant panic mode. "Oh my god Finn! We have an hour before we have to get to work…how am I going to manage that?"

He chuckled at how nervous she was. "lets just go like this….they can't really say anything when you have sex hair."

She pushed him softly and laughed "God…can you just imagine Will…he would have a heart attack if he knew his two reporters were fucking…"

Finn just stared at her, his face was completely serious "Is this still all this is to you?" He watched as she was putting on her shirt and doing her zipper.

She looked over at him, placing her hair in a messy ponytail.

"God Finn…please not this conversation again…I really don't want to get into it again…"

He was going to protest, but before he could really say or do anything else, she gave him one last look and was headed out the door.

**TBC…**

**A/N: Thanks again for reading guys. And reviewing and adding it to your favorites. That means the world to me. Hope you liked this chapter. If there is any sort of direction you guys want me to take it, let me know…I'm open to suggestions. I have places I'm thinking…but ideas are also awesome. Plus I like putting what the readers want in the story. **


	12. Chapter 12

"**Project Partners"**

**AU Finchel**

I decided to write another one of these Finchel Prompts. I promise I won't stop my other one I have going, but I read this one and it got my creative muse excited. I also changed the prompt a bit, I thought it would be better that Rachel barely got any praise..if any, just to make it more fun.

'Finn and Rachel both work in the same office/business, and they hate each other. Finn can't stand Rachel because she's so uptight and Rachel dislikes Finn because he barely tries and yet still gets just as much praise and attention as Rachel. Plus Finn hits on/hooks up with a lot of women in the office. He always tries to get Rachel's attention but she refuses to give in. Rachel never admits that she thinks Finn is incredibly sexy and that she likes all the things Finn says about her body and the tight skirts she wears.

Finn and Rachel get assigned to work together on a project by the their boss Will Schuester. It doesn't start off good, but they end up hooking up. Rachel tries to act like nothing happened but Finn won't give up'

Rating: M…definitely M

Disclaimer: Unfortunately *tsk* I don't own any of the characters, this is all for fun and all fictional.

**Chapter 12**

Will sighed as he looked over at a very nervous Finn and Rachel. "Do you want to explain why you two were over half an hour late, or should I start guessing?"

Finn just smiled "My car broke down, and we were riding together…she was helping me with changing it….no big deal. We got more story anyway, no need to get huffy."

Rachel's eyes shot up, and stared incredulously at Finn, and apparently Will did the same. But instead he also had a huge grin on his face.

"That's the spirit damn it! Now get out of my office, you reek of hormones and public schools."

Rachel rolled her eyes once Will turned around and walked out of the office, with Finn in tow.

He pulled her arm as they reached closer to her cubicle. "Hey…I was thinking…do you want some Chinese for lunch?"

She just stared at him, and then heard her name being called a few feet away. She was thankful for the distraction….not because she was going to shoot him down, but honestly because it was just the opposite, she was seeing herself give in…and that scared her.

"Rach…hey." Tina said waving at her friend.

Rachel smiled and looked up at Finn. "It's Tina…look can we talk about this later?"

He just stared at her, his expression softening and becoming a bit upset. She felt really bad but her friend was here which wasn't all that odd, but given that they hadn't scheduled anything for lunch or to meet up, that was the odd part.

"Hey Tin-tin…" Finn said walking alongside Rachel and coming right next to her. Rachel eyed Finn, why wasn't he getting hint and leaving?

Tina smiled up at Finn and then back over at Rachel. "Hey handsome…" Finn chuckled and winked at her playfully, but this time Rachel could tell he wasn't really flirting. Was he doing it because Rachel was here? Or because he truly wasn't doing that anymore? She couldn't really tell the difference.

"So did we have plans that I'm forgettin?"

Tina shook her head "No…I just kind of ran into someone and it took me by surprise…and I kind of really needed to tell you about it."

Rachel just stared at her, and could see that Finn was also paying attention.

"Remember Devon?"

Rachel gulped and nodded "Oh wow yes…"

Finn just pursed his lips. Why did she say it like that?

Tina looked up at Finn and then down at Rachel. She liked Finn, but she didn't really know him, so it was kind of weird just gossiping in front of him, but he seemed like the type to kind of be used to it. So she carried on.

"Well he asked about you….was it okay that I…" She was cut off by another person calling Rachel's name.

"Rachel! Oh my god is that my nugget?"

'Nugget?' Finn replied in his head.

Rachel's smiled turned even bigger as she saw Devon standing there with his hands open wide so she could run into him. She hugged him really tight, which made him pull her off her feet.

"Devon! I cannot believe it. How have you been?" He placed her gently down and put his hands gently on her cheeks. "And you look amazing…" She said looking him up and down.

Tina and Finn just stared, and a few other people as well. Finn felt his jaw tighten quite a bit, and he got this really deep dark feeling in the pit of his stomach. Who the hell was this douchebag?

"You are one to talk, always with your sexy outfits…damn! Haven't changed much Rachel. Hey so um, I hope I didn't give the surprise away that I was coming…I just saw you from across the room…and well I couldn't help it.."

She giggled and smiled at him. "Of course not! It's always great to see you…"

He smiled back, "oh that was rude of me…um hi, I'm Devon…." He said looking over at the one person they hadn't really acknowledged yet. He held his hand out for Finn to take.

Finn stared at it for a minute, which Rachel saw the way he looked at Devon. She bit her lip, she really felt nervous.

But Finn kindly took his hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you…I'm Finn Hudson."

Devon smiled "You as well…so you work with Rachel?"

Finn nodded "Um yeah…we are very…close." Making that last bit sound exactly the way he meant it, which received a few odd stares from both Devon and Tina. Rachel just shrugged it off smiling, hoping that would make it less obvious.

"how do you two know each other though?" Finn asked, really curious…but also not really wanting to know the answer.

"Oh we were very…close too. But um we are ex's…."

Finn felt the clenching of his jaw tighten even more, making him almost grind his teeth. He hadn't really ever felt jealous, but he knew what the feeling must feel like…but if this was it…wow, it was something he really, really didn't like.

Rachel made a girlish giggle, and Devon pulled her in for a side hug. "I miss you babe…do you want to go get lunch…come on, you can't say no to me…I'm only in town for a few days….sooo, I want to spend it with my girl for as much as I can…."

"Uh Rach…..?"

Rachel stared back and forth between the two men, this was honestly super awkward, she just didn't like this weird bad feeling.

"Um yeah…?"

"We have a story, don't you think we should be concentrating on that only? No offense…"

Devon just eyed Finn, there was something about Finn that Devon didn't really like, maybe it was the fact that he seemed a bit smug….he just shrugged "None taken, but honestly that story can wait for a few hours…I think you'll manage just fine without her for that time being…." He winked a Finn in a condescending way.

Rachel wanted to dig a hole and not come out. She was torn, because she hadn't seen Devon in so long, and they were those types of Ex's that were actually friends…but she also felt really bad for Finn, he had asked her to lunch first…but then Devon was only here for a few days….she physically wanted to groan.

"Devon's right Finn…I think you'll be fine for a few hours…hold the fort?" She asked, looking at his disappointed and a bit pissed off expression.

He didn't even say anything else, before he walked off, not even bothering to say bye to Devon or to even Tina.

They both looked over at Rachel. She closed her eyes "Excuse me one second….I'll be ready in 5 minutes okay?" She looked over at Devon, and then over at Tina. Giving her the 'I'll explain later' expression.

She ran over to where Finn was walking. He seemed to be really angry, because his fists were clenched and when she approached him, he turned to stare at her with eyes she had never seen before.

"Finn…please let me explain!"

He shook his head "Why? What the fuck can you possibly say? You were all fucking giddy when you saw him….and completely blowing me off…."

She sighed, this was so not going the way she wanted it to.

"Finn….he is nothing more to me than my ex….he is only here for a few days, and I think it's rude if I don't go to lunch and talk with him….there is nothing going on between us."

She didn't even know why she had the need…no the urgency to explain all of this to him. But the way he was looking at her, with sad puppy dog eyes…well that made her just want to hold him.

"Oh I'm sure he doesn't want anything to do with you. Come on, do you honestly believe that Rach? I mean the guy was pretty much mind fucking you when he saw you." She closed her eyes at the harsh words. "I'm sure you will probably enjoy that though….go on then!" He said pointing back to where she was earlier. "Leave…isn't that what you always wanted?"

She felt the hot tears hit her cheek, making her eyes close. God why was he being this way? But could she honestly blame him for being so angry. She stared at him, he had tears of his own now. She hated making guys cry, especially ones like Finn, that didn't really like to show their emotions.

She shook her head. "No….I won't leave….if you don't want me to go out with him….I won't." He was looking down as she said this, and his head shot up so fast.

Had he heard right? But what he did surprised not only him but her. "No Rachel….you were right the first time…maybe all of this was a mistake…" He said before walking off and leaving a crying Rachel standing in the deserted hallway.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he sat down on the last step, placing his head in his hands. What the hell had just done? He pretty much had been begging to be with her, but the second she wanted to…he punked out like a little bitch. God why did she make him react to things so horribly?

**TBC…**

**A/N: So I needed a bit more angst. I saw that there was a request for the ex, so I decided to go with Rachel and get some jealous Finn. So I hope you enjoyed. Thanks again for the reviews and kind words **


	13. Chapter 13

"**Project Partners"**

**AU Finchel**

I decided to write another one of these Finchel Prompts. I promise I won't stop my other one I have going, but I read this one and it got my creative muse excited. I also changed the prompt a bit, I thought it would be better that Rachel barely got any praise..if any, just to make it more fun.

'Finn and Rachel both work in the same office/business, and they hate each other. Finn can't stand Rachel because she's so uptight and Rachel dislikes Finn because he barely tries and yet still gets just as much praise and attention as Rachel. Plus Finn hits on/hooks up with a lot of women in the office. He always tries to get Rachel's attention but she refuses to give in. Rachel never admits that she thinks Finn is incredibly sexy and that she likes all the things Finn says about her body and the tight skirts she wears.

Finn and Rachel get assigned to work together on a project by the their boss Will Schuester. It doesn't start off good, but they end up hooking up. Rachel tries to act like nothing happened but Finn won't give up'

Rating: M…definitely M

Disclaimer: Unfortunately *tsk* I don't own any of the characters, this is all for fun and all fictional.

**Chapter 13**

Rachel was really upset, why did he have to toy with her emotions this way? It wasn't fair, she hadn't been able to stop crying, cleaning herself up in the bathroom…but not enough with her obvious puffy red eyes weren't really helping her.

She had finally came back to where Tina and Devon were standing talking. She smiled half-hearted up at them, making Tina give her a sad expression.

"You okay?" Devon asked, noting the blotchy and puffed up eyes.

She shrugged "It's fine….um shall we?" She said through sniffles. She hated showing emotions, especially in front of others, but it was almost impossible to not want to cry. She had finally admitted pretty much to Finn that she wanted him, just as much as he wanted her, and that wasn't enough for him…she wasn't enough.

He didn't really believe her, but he didn't say anything, and Tina didn't want to push the matter…she would ask her later.

"You sure? I mean we can always reschedule if you aren't feeling up to it."

She shook her head "No Devon….it's fine….really, I'm fine. Lets just go okay, please?" She asked almost pleading with him.

He nodded. Putting his hand on her back, and leading her out. Giving Tina a confused expression. They said their goodbyes to Tina and exited the building.

0o0

Finn had left work, he couldn't be there right now…he knew it was bad, just leaving without saying anything, but he just didn't care. Right now he needed to go to the one person that he knew would be at least a little helpful.

He knocked a few times on his best friends house. Noah Puckerman….or like Finn liked to call him, 'Puck', he was one of his true best friends…well him and his wife Quinn, they were great at giving advice, and that was just what he needed.

"Honey, I already gave the pizza man…" he stopped mid-sentence when he saw Finn. "Oh hey man! I thought you were the pizza guy coming back…." He looked down at his watch "Shouldn't you be at work, Mr. Popular?"

Finn just had an annoyed and upset expression, making Puck shut up instantly. "Whoa, you okay?"

Finn just shook his head. "I need your advice…well you and the Mrs…."

Puck nodded and invited him instantly, giving him a pat on the back, and leading him into the kitchen where Quinn stood picking plates and napkins.

"look what the cat dragged in…." Puck said chuckling at his own joke.

She looked over and noticed Finn, with a very apprehensive expression on his face. He didn't seem alright. Finn usually had on a big grin on his face, so it was weird to see him not smiling. "Finn! Hey, it's so great to see you….always a pleasure." She walked over, pulling him in for a small hug.

Finn really loved Quinn, she was the perfect girl for Puck, she was genuine and really sweet. And he liked having her around when he needed advice…mostly because Puck's was kind of more out there….and hers was more practical.

"You staying for lunch? We ordered pizza."

He smiled and nodded "That would be great, I'm not intruding?"

Puck scoffed "Mi casa…is your casa..or however the hell that saying goes."

Finn chuckled and Quinn rolled her eyes playfully. "You are never intruding honey….now sit and grab a plate." She said offering a soda to him, which he thanked her for and took it.

"So what's going on man?" Puck asked really curious.

Quinn loved over and saw that Finn had a really weird look on his face.

"I think I'm in love…"

Puck was in the middle of drinking his Pepsi, completely spitting it out on the counter.

"Noah! What is wrong with you?"

Puck started coughing, while Finn was staring at him, wanting to laugh.

"Sorry baby, this is soooo weird, my friend just told me that he thinks he is in love….that deserved that…"

Finn rolled his eyes "I'm serious dude…..I met the girl…THE one."

Quinn just smiled over at him, "That's the sweetest thing I've heard. And don't listen to my husband….he is just being a jerk about it. What is she like?"

Finn explained everything, but decided to leave out a few details….like their sex, even though Puck asked.

"Wow, seems like love. But, why are you so upset? Is it because you are realizing this? Or is it something else?"

He just looked down, not really wanting to explain what he had done not even 2 hours previous.

He cleared his throat. "I think I fucked it up though…royally."

Puck and Quinn just stared at him. "What do you mean?" Puck asked confused but intrigued.

"I had been pretty much begging her to be with me, and give me a chance…well because she was so hesitant to be with me…and when I realized that she finally felt the same way for me…well I screwed it all up…and everything I worked so hard for…well lets just say it's pretty much down the drain."

Quinn sighed. "Honey, it sounds to me like you are just afraid to give in to that feeling…mostly because you thought you couldn't have her, once you finally got her, well it seems like that is the part that scared you away…but you need to continue fighting for her, because if not…well you will lose her. And from the looks of it, you don't want that…."

Finn nodded "Well I think it might be too late…she is out with her ex."

He explained what had happened between him and this Devon guy, making Puck say a rude comment about the guy.

"Then what are you still sitting with us for? Don't let him win….she wouldn't have gone if it wasn't for you saying those things to her….so fix it." Quinn said, raising an eyebrow at him.

God she was great at this "Your wife is good…"

Puck just shrugged "Eh, she is okay…" Which made him receive a towel thrown his way, and him throwing an air kiss her way. "I'm kidding baby….you know you are awesome."

Finn laughed at their interaction, thanked them for the food and advice, and headed out. Quinn was right, he needed to win her back…the only part that was scary….was admitting all of this.

But technically he already had….so it should be easy right? He gulped as he headed back to the office.

**TBC…**

**A/N: Thanks for the kind reviews everyone, always making me smile. So awesome! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And if there is anything else you want to see in there, please throw ideas out there. I love adding stuff the readers want. And a big shout out and thank you to **_It'sGlee, _**You're very welcome…and thank you for the great idea to add the ex in there ;). Made it more fun.**


	14. Chapter 14

"**Project Partners"**

**AU Finchel**

I decided to write another one of these Finchel Prompts. I promise I won't stop my other one I have going, but I read this one and it got my creative muse excited. I also changed the prompt a bit, I thought it would be better that Rachel barely got any praise..if any, just to make it more fun.

'Finn and Rachel both work in the same office/business, and they hate each other. Finn can't stand Rachel because she's so uptight and Rachel dislikes Finn because he barely tries and yet still gets just as much praise and attention as Rachel. Plus Finn hits on/hooks up with a lot of women in the office. He always tries to get Rachel's attention but she refuses to give in. Rachel never admits that she thinks Finn is incredibly sexy and that she likes all the things Finn says about her body and the tight skirts she wears.

Finn and Rachel get assigned to work together on a project by the their boss Will Schuester. It doesn't start off good, but they end up hooking up. Rachel tries to act like nothing happened but Finn won't give up'

Rating: M…definitely M

Disclaimer: Unfortunately *tsk* I don't own any of the characters, this is all for fun and all fictional.

**Chapter 14**

He had felt the knot in his stomach turn even more when he noticed she was sitting in her desk. She seemed fine…or at least he thought she did. He needed to talk to her, but what the hell was he going to say? This whole time…the drive here…and he didn't even think about what he was going to say to her. ..I mean he did…but nothing seemed perfect.

He had wanted to stop by and buy flowers or something practical he could open up with…but then he realized that it was too much of a cliché and honestly…he didn't think she would be so giving to flowers.

He cleared his throat as he approached her desk, making her jump.

When Rachel looked up to see him standing there, with his hands tucked away in his pockets, and just staring at her all innocent. She wanted to get up and smack him…but something made her just stop and stare at him.

"Here…" She said standing up and shoving the papers that she had finished in his hands.

The minute she stepped out to go to lunch with Devon…she realized she couldn't stop crying, so she told him that maybe it was a good idea to reschedule, so instead she came back to work, and poured her heart into the story.

He stared down at the tons of paper she put into his hands. He was a bit shocked, but grabbed them.

"Berry…Hudson…Schuester wants you…" The assistant yelled at them.

Rachel walked first, while Finn followed her, trying his hardest to hold onto the pile of papers.

"Can we talk….?"

She didn't say a word, he knew it wasn't a good sign, she usually had some smart ass comment, but he didn't like the silence…it was even more scary.

As they entered the office, Will was throwing a tennis ball onto the wall and catching it. God Rachel hated how he didn't ever do anything, but sat in here waiting for his little flies to do all of his work.

Will turned his attention to them. "Ah, my two favorite reporters…what do you have for me?"

Rachel bit her bottom lip, sighing.

Finn looked at Rachel and then looked down at his papers.

"Um today!" Will yelled looking at the two of them.

Finn walked over, and handed him what Rachel had given him.

It took Will not even 5 minutes, and he had a stupid grin on his face.

"Oh wow! This is just excellent….how did you guys come up with all of this?"

Finn just stared down at her.

"Actually…" Rachel finally spoke up. "It was all Finn….he should get the credit."

Finn just stared at her so confused, what the hell was she doing?

Will just smiled "That's great to hear….but Rachel….what the hell? Why did I put you on this case for? To stand there looking hot? If you aren't going to be a team player…then you are off this case…"

Rachel looked down, and Finn could see the tears starting to form.

"I understand...that's what I was actually going to talk to you about….I want to be off the case."

Will just looked at her, cocking his head to the side. "You got your wish Berry…now get out of my face…."

Finn was utterly speechless.

Rachel didn't say another word, and walked out.

While Finn continued to get amazing praise for Rachel's work.

0o0

He had exited Will's office, and looked over at Rachel's cubicle, she wasn't there….he walked outside and noticed her car was gone.

He raced to her house, and noticed it parked out front. He knocked so hard that he thought it might break.

Rachel opened it with wide eyes as she saw the person standing there. Rolling her eyes, she was about to shut it…but Finn pushed it open.

"What the hell is your problem!" He asked so loud.

She groaned "Why can't you get the hint and leave me alone?"

He shook his head, while he watched her close the door while he stepped fully inside.

"No! You are not going to talk your way out of this or ignore me. Why did you do that back there?"

She pushed him so hard that he knocked back against the door. "Why the fuck did you have to fuck up my life? Why did you make me fall in love with you, and then break my heart? I fucking did that because I can't work with you anymore….I can't work with you, while I feel this way. I Just…" Her voice completely broke, while Finn was staring in shock as she hit him hard on the chest. Making him grab her arm and stopping her from hitting him again.

He pulled her in for a hug, even though she protested a few times. "Shhh." He said holding her in his arms, as she sobbed. He realized that she completely 100% felt the same way he did. It hurt to see her this way.

"I'm in love with you too…" He said letting her go and staring at her tear-stained face. "What?" She said while she wiped her tears.

"I love you Rachel…what I told you before…I lied, I only told you that because I got so scared, I had been begging you to see me the way you are seeing me now…and when you finally did, it scared the living shit out of me….and then Devon came into the picture, and I was really jealous…and it is just…I don't know…I didn't want to lose you."

She just stared at him, a bit shocked.

"Why didn't you just say that…?"

He shrugged "I'm a guy…we tend to do the fucking stupidest things….but please don't cut me out of your life Rach…I can't lose you…and I don't want you giving up on the story…you deserve the credit."

She just put her hands in her face, and sighed "You're a dummy…" She said while he chuckled, making her giggle.

He leaned down to stare at her, not even realizing that his hands were wrapped around her back, and on her waist. "Can I kiss you?" He asked wanting so badly to just feel her.

She smiled and nodded.

Leaning down and placing a very soft kiss on her lips, his whole body going warm at the touch. God he missed her.

**TBC….**

**A/N: Thank you guys again for everything. I will probably only have like 2 more chapters, or one more. I'm not sure yet…but this one is almost done. Hope you are enjoying it though . **


	15. Chapter 15

"**Project Partners"**

**AU Finchel**

I decided to write another one of these Finchel Prompts. I promise I won't stop my other one I have going, but I read this one and it got my creative muse excited. I also changed the prompt a bit, I thought it would be better that Rachel barely got any praise..if any, just to make it more fun.

'Finn and Rachel both work in the same office/business, and they hate each other. Finn can't stand Rachel because she's so uptight and Rachel dislikes Finn because he barely tries and yet still gets just as much praise and attention as Rachel. Plus Finn hits on/hooks up with a lot of women in the office. He always tries to get Rachel's attention but she refuses to give in. Rachel never admits that she thinks Finn is incredibly sexy and that she likes all the things Finn says about her body and the tight skirts she wears.

Finn and Rachel get assigned to work together on a project by the their boss Will Schuester. It doesn't start off good, but they end up hooking up. Rachel tries to act like nothing happened but Finn won't give up'

Rating: M…definitely M

Disclaimer: Unfortunately *tsk* I don't own any of the characters, this is all for fun and all fictional.

**Chapter 15**

"What are you going to say to him?" Finn asked curious as to what Rachel was going to say to Will about the story.

She shrugged "Honestly doesn't matter…I think you should take this story….I'm going to make my own. I love working as a team, but maybe it's best if we do our own thing….don't you think?" She laughed as he made a funny face and nodded.

She realized after everything she went through with Finn, and after spending so much time with him…he made her know that it wasn't really about getting your story first, or out there…it was about really finding yourself in the story. She was trying so hard to get a story…one that she didn't even believe in, out there that she didn't see the full picture.

Plus, now she had the guy….and she couldn't be happier. Even though he still managed to push her buttons, every flaw made her want him even more.

He pulled on her shirt and tugged her, bringing her into him, wrapping his hands instinctively over her waist, and sighing as he stared down at her.

"I am so in love with you shorty…."

She laughed, feeling the blush spread a little widely, hoping it wasn't so noticeable. "Well you are alright yourself…."

He chuckled and placed a very soft kiss on her lips.

"I'm sorry about Devon…" Rachel said looking down, now avoiding his eye contact.

This was the first time they had mentioned his name, and he was glad because he had gotten nervous before about thinking about it.

"It's okay…I mean you wouldn't have gone with him, if it wasn't for me."

She smiled "Well just so you know…we were never in love…" She still avoided his eye contact, she was feeling really nervous. He softly squeezed her sides, reassuring her and she cleared her throat "I've never felt this way about anybody…the way I feel about you." She wanted to mentally slap herself, especially when she saw the stupid grin on his face.

"Wow…that's wow." She rolled her eyes, and the hand she had on his shoulders she playfully slapped him.

"Don't be a jerk…"

He chuckled "No I'm kidding…but in all seriousness, I've never felt this way about anyone either….I have never really talked to my friend Puck about a girl before, at least not to say how I felt….so that should say how much I care for you."

She smiled, cocking her head to the side "Oh hmm…."

He laughed "What?"

"Nothing…you are just adorable when you are serious."

He chuckled once more and shrugged "Can't help it…"

He leaned down and kissed her once more, his hands running up and down her sides, giving her goosebumps.

"We should probably head out to work…" he said not really wanting to go, but knowing they would be in deep shit if they didn't go.

She groaned and chuckled as he pouted his lips. Giving him one more kiss, before linking fingers with his hand, and walking out.

**THE END….**

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait and not updating…I've just been really busy with school and work. Anyway, I have had a really hard time really knowing where to go with this chapter, and how to end it. But I really don't see more story for it. So I decided this would be the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed this story, and for all of those that have stuck by it through this whole thing…I really want to thank each and every one of you…and thank you to all those of you who reviewed, it means the world to me…and not just in this story, but all of my other ones. Thank you again! **


End file.
